


Different Choices

by agentsimmons



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if history repeated itself? The thought was too much to handle. Or maybe it was just the hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Choices

Olivia stared blankly into the mirror. To see her, anyone would have thought she was void of any emotion at the moment if it weren’t for a few silent tears that trickled down her face. She heard rustling and footsteps outside the bathroom door and quickly wiped away the tears. She grabbed the glass of water she had filled prior to her dead-staring contest and took a sip just as there was a light knock on the door and it slowly opened.

“Hey,” she heard Wen’s soft and reassuring voice. “Are you okay?”

Olivia set the glass down and nodded. “Uh, yeah, just…couldn’t sleep. Thought some water might help." She looked at him in the mirror, offering him a weak smile.

Wen studied her carefully before wrapping his arms around her shoulders slightly and kissing her on the top of her head. “You know if there’s anything else, you can tell me,” he offered, his voice low and comforting. Olivia closed her eyes, relishing in his strength while also fighting her many emotions. She opened them again when Wen gently rubbed her slightly bulged stomach, a small smile on his face as he did. He then kissed her again before slowly returning to their bedroom.

Olivia couldn’t stop a few more tears breaking free and she turned and looked at him from the doorway of their master bathroom. “Wen,” she said. Her voice was shaky as a million hormones wreaked havoc on her sanity. He turned immediately to face her.

“Yeah?” he asked, concern evident in his tone and expression.

“Um,” she tried to gather her thoughts along with some composure. “I, I had a nightmare. About the baby… Well..." She swallowed hard as more tears tried to assault her eyes. “It wasn’t just the baby. It, uh, it was about all of us." She let out a small gasp as the memory of the nightmare came rushing back.

Wen was with her in a matter of seconds, his arms around her as she cried. “It’s okay,” he said soothingly as he stroked her hair. He then gently led her over to the bed so she could sit down.

“It was awful.” Olivia shook her head as she sat next to Wen, holding onto his hands as she began recounting the nightmare. “The baby was healthy, but… I-I didn’t make it.” She could feel him tense up beside her. “And then you got angry and…” She paused as a lump in her throat made it difficult for her to finish. “You, uh, you made some bad choices.” She turned her head away from Wen, ashamed to have even dreamed such a thing. “Your dad and Sydney took the baby and, then, then I woke up,” she finished as she shook her head again. “It was so real.” Olivia began to sob now that everything was out in the open.

Wen, having been listless for the last moment of her story, regained his composure. “Shh, shh,” he tried to calm her. He took hold of her shoulders and coaxed her to turn towards him. “Look at me. It’s okay.” He used one hand to push back some hair that was stuck to her tear damp face. “It wasn’t real.” She threw her arms around him and he held her close. “It was just a nightmare. You’re still here. I’m still here. And everything will be fine when the baby gets here.”

“How do you know?” Olivia asked against his chest.

“I don’t,” Wen answered honestly. “But one nightmare doesn’t mean it won’t be either. It’s just the stress of the baby. You remember what Sydney said about being pregnant. This sort of thing is normal. I mean, she dreamed my brother was born a bucket of fried chicken,” he cited his stepmother’s story.

Olivia laughed in spite of everything. “You’re right,” she said, pulling away and looking at Wen with a small smile. She sighed as she began to regain control over her emotions. “I guess I’m just being ridiculous.”

“No, you’re not,” Wen corrected her quickly. “You’re not ridiculous. You’re just being a crazy, hormonal, pregnant woman,” he added teasingly and she scoffed at him with an “Oh really?” before laughing. “Yes, really.” Wen nodded, grabbing her hands in his. “But you’re a beautiful, crazy, hormonal, pregnant woman." He saw her blush and look down. He leaned forward and kissed her temple before adding, “It’s pretty sexy actually.”

Olivia’s eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief as he backed away. “ _Wha_ \-- Sexy?” She snorted just a bit. “This is not sexy. This is… This is some kind of raging monster that makes me think and say things I don’t want to. If you think that’s sexy…” She let her sentence trail as she rolled her eyes, although she couldn’t hide the flattered smile that touched the corners of her lips.

“I do.” Wen nodded. “Because that raging monster is our baby,” he reminded. “And, I don’t know, just the thought of you with our son or daughter in your arms one of these days… It makes me want you so bad.”

“Seriously?” Olivia raised a playful eyebrow.

“Seriously.”

Olivia’s face turned up in a wry smile. “Good,” she said, her voice low as she moved closer. “Because knowing you can’t wait to see me hold our baby makes _me_ want _you_.” Their lips met instantly as they gently fell back on the bed. Olivia’s nightmare was forgotten except for one nagging thought. “Wen,” she said as she suddenly broke the kiss and sat up on her knees.

“What’s wrong?” Wen asked her as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“I know it was just a nightmare and everything’s going to be fine, but…” She bit her lip hesitantly. “If anything ever does happen to me, please just promise me… Promise me you won’t…” She shook her head, unable to finish.

Wen reached up and brushed Olivia’s cheek with his thumb. “I promise I won’t make the same choices your dad did,” he finished her train of thought and she looked down at him with a grateful smile. “But promise me you’ll try your best not to think about these kinds of things anymore. I know you can't help the nightmares and the hormones, but it's not good for you or the baby to overthink it and stress out. How about we take it one day at a time and just live?”

Olivia nodded a little as she lay down in his arms and rest her head against him. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Jem and the Holograms trailer made me nostalgic for my love of Lemonade Mouth (the film) so I had the urge to whip up a little oneshot of domestic Wen and Olivia. Of course it would have angst though. I'm incorrigible.


End file.
